nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Ephemeral Sun, Everlasting Moon/Characters
This page is for all characters featured in Ephemeral Sun, Everlasting Moon by btal72. =Oskari Salo= ---- Oskari Salo is one of the playable main characters in Ephemeral Sun, Everlasting Moon. Salo’s point counter color is white. Biography Oskari was born on November 12, 1919 in Porvoo, Finland to Johannes and Anni Salo. Growing up, Oskari was very much an outdoor enthusiast. His father taught him fishing and hunting from an early age and Oskari picked those up very quickly. He loved being active and outdoors, like it was a second home to him. In school, Oskari was very much an average student. He excelled at sports and played for his school’s football team in high school. Oskari worked in his father’s logging business before being conscripted to serve in the Continuation War. Personality Oskari is the natural born leader of the group. When things in Viipuri went south and he saw his allies flee left and right after they couldn’t hold their defenses, Oskari’s instincts kicked in as he helped his remaining allies hold their ground. Though Oskari’s decision making isn’t always perfect, he does what he thinks is best for his allies. Oskari will sacrifice a lot for the success of his allies. Selflessness and leadership are the two defining traits that Oskari has stood by for his entire life. =Mikko Holopainen= ---- Mikko Holopainen is one of the playable main characters in Ephemeral Sun, Everlasting Moon. Holopainen’s point counter color is blue. Biography Mikko was born on May 9, 1917 in Lappeenranta, Finland to Valtteri and Katri Holopainen. Mikko was brought up with a heavy interest in music. His father was a fantastic pianist while his mother was a talented singer and vocalist. When he was young, Mikko learned essential survival skills by participating in the Scouts. Mikko was always the quiet one, even amongst his peers, but usually shined when playing instruments. After graduating high school, he had aspirations to play in an orchestra, but was conscripted to serve in the Winter War. He luckily survived the war, but was again conscripted when the Continuation War began. At home, Mikko's wife, Emilia, awaits for him to come home. The two have a young daughter, Saara. Personality Mikko tends to be the quieter and more serious one of the group. He fully grasps the gravity of the zombie apocalypse but manages to stay resolute and calm in his actions and thinking. Some core parts of Mikko’s personality are his sheer willpower and unwavering determination. Mikko will do whatever it takes to make sure he and his allies are successful and that they make it out and any situation alive. Though Mikko doesn’t explicitly show camaraderie all the time, he loves his allies and fellow Finns in his heart. =Lauri Ahonen= ---- Lauri Ahonen is one of the playable main characters in Ephemeral Sun, Everlasting Moon. Ahonen’s point counter color is yellow. Biography Lauri was born on February 14, 1921 in Savonlinna, Finland to Tuukka and Maria Ahonen. As a young boy growing up, Lauri was full of energy and very hyperactive. He thoroughly enjoyed playing sports like ice hockey, football, and basketball. Though not always the brightest in school, Lauri excelled at physical activities. In high school, he ran track and played for his school’s ice hockey team. His plans after high school included starting a business and family up north in Lapland. He was not deterred after being conscripted to fight in the Continuation War and he was confident it would only further prepare him for his future goals. Personality Unlike his fellow apocalypse survivors, Lauri tends to be overly confident, leading his egocentricity to show a bit more. Lauri is as capable of a soldier and survivalist as all the rest, maybe even a lot better than his allies. This leads to him sometimes toeing over the line of confidence and into arrogance. He is extremely talkative and loves offering his opinion on all matters, even when they don’t concern him. He fills the general radio silence his allies create most of the time, which is also used to keep the mood light. =Teppo Mäkelä= ---- Teppo Mäkelä is one of the playable main characters in Ephemeral Sun, Everlasting Moon. Mäkelä’s point counter color is green. Biography Teppo was born on December 12, 1920 in Helsinki, Finland to Elina Mäkelä. He had a lonelier childhood than his peers. Teppo’s father was killed when Teppo was a very young boy and so Teppo did not know his father growing up. He was a loner throughout most of his childhood, as most boys his age preferred being active and playing sports whereas Teppo preferred reading and writing. He graduated from high school at the top of his class and had plans to enroll at university to study chemistry, but was conscripted to fight in the Continuation War. Personality Despite all that has happened, Teppo manages to keep a positive outlook. He is a very logical person who maintains a hopeful and somewhat optimistic outlook on life. For now, he is grateful that he has been able to survive. While Teppo isn’t necessarily a pacifist and will kill zombies to ensure his own survival, Teppo is one avoid to generally avoid conflict if he can. He is often a great mediator and has prevented a few large arguments between his allies. Teppo loves to speak his mind, but isn’t very outspoken, leading to him keeping a journal. Category:Btal72 Category:Ephemeral Sun, Everlasting Moon